1. Field of the invention
The instant invention relates to a seal for movable structural components, such as piston rods and shafts.
2. Description of Prior Development
In the case of a known seal of this type (DE-OS 24 60 185) the sealing member is clamped in force lock between two metal parts, with the interposition of a rubber sealing disc.
EP 0 615 085 discloses an integrated shaft sealing ring which comprises a carrier body in the form of light die cast metal and a sealing member made of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and vulcanized to the carrier body through an elastomer.
Likewise known is a seal (U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,053) in which a sealing member made of PTFE material is connected to a metallic stiffening ring through an intermediate layer of perfluoropolymers (FEP).
The anti-adhesive properties of PTFE material make it very suitable for a contact seal where it is demanded that there be little friction between the sealing member and the structural component which is moved with respect to the same either in rotation or translation. These anti-adhesive properties, however, frequently cause poor adherence to a carrier body of the seal so that it becomes extremely difficult to make the connection to the carrier body.
In the prior art, therefore, the PTFE sealing members always are joined to their carrier bodies by primers which act as intermediaries and thus present additional component parts requiring expensive pretreatment for connection to the PTFE sealing member.